Dos Palabras
by JinxyTaiga
Summary: Un four-shot (ElliotxOC ; LeoxOC) WARNING: Soft-Lime. Un regalo para mi hermanita :3
1. Cita

_Qué hay de nuevo? :D Aquí les traigo otro fic con OC (nótece que me encanta hacerlos de OC's)_

_Prometo traer uno utilizando rayita _ para que pongan sus nombres(? x3 Pero por ahora les dejo acá la primera parte de un fic que surgió de un Rol con mi hermanita Vale-nee! Y quiero obsequiarle esto de mi parte por su cumple-años próximo owo Y por su bella amistad! Te quiero nee :3_

_..._

* * *

Dos Palabras

**Cita-.**

Esa, esa era la primera tarde de verano. Las labores escolares por fin habían terminado. Había sido un periodo lleno de emociones y aventuras; sin duda los mejores años de estancia en la academia de Lutwidge. Por supuesto que cada año tenía sus recuerdos y cada día era especial, sin embargo este ciclo había sido el mejor en la vida del joven Elliot Nightray y su sirviente.

Desde principios, la llegada de una estudiante nueva a la academia era una noticia que corría por todos los pasillos e iba de boca en boca de los estudiantes. La estudiante de nuevo ingreso era causante de un fuerte alboroto pues ella era, sin duda, hermosa.

Rápidamente captó la atención de tres alumnos, quienes desde un inicio la acoplaron. Entre ellos el futuro duque Nightray y su sirviente Leo y una joven Bezarius que, a pesar de que para Elliot los Bezarius le repugnaban, habían desarrollado una enorme amistad basada en la conexión de gustos que surgió otro par de años antes, tras la llegada de ésta y múltiples acontecimientos entre el sirviente, el amo y ella; y esa amistad de odio y amor al discutir o pelear infantilmente por tonterías. Por otra parte, Leo y ella tenían mucho en común y pasaban horas juntos platicando sobre diversas cosas, lo importante era estar así; juntos. No era extraño verles caminando por los pasillos tomados de la mano, o verlos en la cafetería sentados en la misma mesa; desde siempre existió un gran vínculo, pero nunca fueron más que solo amigos.

Para Elliot, Leo y Jenn, la nueva estudiante era más que sólo una cara bonita o una noticia interesante; para ellos, ella significó un nuevo camino.

Con el transcurso de ambos ciclos escolares floreció una bellísima amistad de hermanas. Vale, la chica nueva, y Jenn habían logrado convertirse en las amigas más inseparables de Lutwidge. No importaba a dónde fuere, siempre se podía ver al pequeño grupo junto; y aún más, por el fuerte lazo que germinó entre Vale y Elliot, y los enlaces de amistad que desde antes existían.

Algunos años más de clases se habían ido. Para ser exactos, el último año de escuela se había ido. Una vez antes de salir, los cuatro decidieron hacerse una promesa; jamás dejarían de verse. Y la siguiente y primera tarde de verano se verían en la mansión Bezarius, pues existían un par de asuntos que aún quedaban pendientes.

Caía la tarde mientras dos chicas permanecían sentadas en silencio en la sala principal de la mansión. Ambas lucían un poco nerviosas; los chicos el día anterior, habían propuesto una reunión que se decidió se celebraría en casa de la Bezarius. Pero ese no era el problema. Dos palabras, una para cada chava; beso y cita.

Beso: No es como si un beso fuera la gran cosa para una pareja. La cuestión era que ellos no eran una pareja normal. A pesar de que ambos sentían algo por el otro, jamás habían dicho una sola palabra sobre una relación o algo por el estilo. Los dos sabían que existía algo entre ellos y era bastante notorio entre amigos y toda la gente de la academia.

La última semana de clases, tuvo lugar una competencia deportiva en la que, los equipos favoritos de ambos competían por el campeonato. Dado este evento, el pelinegro propuso una pequeña apuesta que consistía en un beso. Era bastante obvio que ganara quien ganase y perdiera quien perdiese, el castigo o premio más bien, sería un beso; así que realmente no importaba quien se llevara la copa, el beso ya estaba asegurado… y los nervios también.

Sin embargo, las cosas se volvieron más interesantes cuando, gracias a su mejor amiga Vale, la apuesta terminó en una maraña de nervios más grande que en un principio. El beso de la apuesta dejó de ser un simple beso; se había convertido en un romántico beso francés.

Cita: Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos. Eran una hermosa pareja y se complementaban el uno al otro. Elliot se había enamorado de aquella chica desde el primer momento en que la miró. Comenzar a llevarse con ella fue difícil; no podía dejar de pensarla y se sentía muy afortunado de poder pasar casi cada segundo del día con ésta.

Con un poco de tiempo y un empujoncito, se había logrado que el Nightray se confesara a pesar de su terrible dificultad para hablar de temas como ese y su muy notorio sonrojo cada vez que intentaba decir algo. Una muy dulce pareja, a ella todo eso le parecía muy lindo y no cabía duda alguna que, el duque era la persona más atractiva y especial que ella hubo conocido.

¿Qué era para una pareja como ellos una cita? La vida en la academia era muy distinta a la que se vive fuera. Ya habían salido bastantes veces a pasear por los jardines, a ver una película, a tomar algo; no obstante, esta vez era muy diferente. Se había organizado en casa del Nightray una romántica cena para ellos. Eso, realmente le ponía muy nerviosa; no es como si le diese miedo o algo por el estilo, ella siempre había sido un poco tímida y las ansias le comían viva.

Un toque en la puerta logró sacarlas a ambas de sus pensamientos. Se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente a la par que el mayordomo de la casa presentaba a los invitados ante las damas. Inmediatamente Vale corrió hacia Elliot y éste la recibió en sus brazos y depositó un cálido beso en sus labios. Leo por otro lado, tímidamente se acercó a Jenn y le saludó con un suave beso en la mano.

Tomaron asiento y comenzaron a platicar de cosas varias durante algunos cuartos de hora, hasta que finalmente se tocó el tema de la apuesta y la chica tomó a Leo de la mano y lo llevó al salón principal escaleras arriba donde, seguramente se cobraría la apuesta.

Una vez solos el rubio tomó la mano de su dama y ofreciéndole una sonrisa preguntó si estaba lista para ir a la mansión Nightray. Ella asintió un poco nerviosa y dulcemente lo besó tomándole por el cuello con ambos brazos, a lo que éste correspondió tomándole de la cintura. Los segundos parecieron eternos mientras que ese beso se convertía en una serie de ellos y con algunas cortas pausas para que ambos pudieran respirar, él se separó unos cuantos centímetros y la miró a los ojos; para finalizar con un largo pero tierno beso. Tomándole de la camisa lo acercó a ella tanto como pudo, mientras que éste lentamente buscaba una entrada a su boca que, al ser permitida comenzó a jugar un poco con sus lenguas hasta que accidentalmente le mordió la lengua, y muy sonrojado, se separó.

-Yo…-dijo aclarándose la garganta– le tengo que decir algo.

-Dime Elli-kun– lo miró atenta un poco apenada y frunció el ceño.

-Usted– acercó un poco su rostro hasta su oreja para susurrarle algo– Y-Yo... Tiene un aroma delicioso– dijo mientras respiraba sobre su cuello para finalizar con un leve susurro a su oído– ¿Rosas? ¿Jazmines? ¿Qué es?-

-Acertaste en l-la segunda. S-son jazmines…-

-Uh… Que delicia…– musitó antes de darle algunos besos en la oreja.

-E-Elli…-

-¿Sí?– preguntó dejando que su lengua rozara levemente su oreja.

-¡T-te q-q-quiero!-

Tomándolo por sorpresa, dio un leve mordisco provocando que ésta se estremeciera y sobresaltara.

-E-Elli…no– levantando un poco la cabeza, logró zafar su oreja al contacto de los labios del chico. Sin embargo, esto solo provocó que la tentación de tener esta vez el cuello cerca de su boca lo llevara a depositarle una serie de besos y caricias en éste.

Ella no podía detener al chico, a pesar de que sabía que no era correcto, solo continuaba abrazándole fuertemente. Dejándose llevar por el roce de esas suaves manos, cediendo poco a poco cuando lentamente la recostó en el sillón.

Trazó con sus dedos una línea en su estómago y depositó un cálido beso en éste. Cuidadoso tomó con ambas manos su blusa, descubriéndole el abdomen y dejándole una cadena de besos.

¿Qué pasaría si alguien llegase a verlos? Era algo que Vale no estaba dispuesta a averiguar. Fue entonces cuando tras un descuido, se reincorporó en el sofá y miró muy sonrojada los orbes azules del chico que permanecía refunfuñando, con las mejillas de un color carmesí, mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo.

-Elli, no es mi estómago el que debes besar– se inclinó rápidamente para darle un beso en los labios.

El rubio correspondió el beso tomándole de la cintura delicadamente acercándola; sin embargo, esta vez fue ella quien rompió el beso para acercarse a su cuello y comenzando con un dulce beso le susurró su venganza.

-S-señorita...etto…y-yo iba a…– sentía en su cuello el respirar de su chica. Pero, no era solo eso lo que sentía.

-¿Ibas a q-qué, Elli?– muy nerviosa devolvió los mordiscos que anteriormente éste había hecho.

-Iba a…– se estremeció acercándola más a él, del agarre que mantenía a su cintura-¿Puedo... preguntarle algo?–

-P-puedes preguntarme l-lo que q-quieras-

-¿Le gustaría s-ser...la futura heredera Nightray?– soltó un leve gemido.

-¡¿Qué quieres que sea qué?!– al escuchar la pregunta se separó de él mirándolo a los ojos sonrojada.

Le costaba mucho entender lo que había pasado. Cómo es que pasaron de… eso… ¿a esto…? No era que le molestara o no quisiera aceptarlo, era sólo que este momento era un anhelo, tan lejano, que parecía un sueño.

-E-Elli-k-kun, por favor n-no juegues con este tipo de cosas…-

-¡Tsk..! ¡No estoy jugando! – Desvió la mirada muy apenado y tomó un poco de aire antes de recuperar la tranquilidad y lograr pronunciar algunas otras palabras- C-creo que no fui específico Señorita Valentina de Nightray…-

De su bolsillo sacó una cajita de gamuza roja y mostró un hermoso anillo dorado incrustado con brillantes diamantes.

Sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando se levantó del sillón y en silencio se quedó pensativa dándole la espalda a Elliot. Era una decisión complicada. Ella en verdad lo amaba, sin embargo debía considerar todo lo que esto traería en un futuro.

-E-Elliot…– no... Mi querido Elli-kun-

-No tienes que responder si no quieres…– se acercó a ella y le tomó el hombro algo preocupado.

-¡M-m-me encantaría!– se dio la vuelta para abrazarle muy fuertemente.

La recibió en sus brazos y la abrazó pegándola a su pecho; los latidos de su corazón eran muy acelerados. Ambos estaban muy felices, sin duda estaban el uno hecho para el otro. Los dos ya contaban con suficiente criterio para decidir lo que harían con sus vidas.

-¿E-en serio p-… p-princesa?-

-¿Princesa?– le dijo acariciando tiernamente su mejilla.

-M-mi princesa…-

Después él posó su mano en el rostro de Vale, entre su mejilla y su cuello, para darle un romántico beso en los labios. Tomó el anillo de la pequeña cajita y con delicadeza lo introdujo en el dedo de la mano de su chica.

¡Ésta sin duda era una noticia magnífica! Y debían comunicárselo de inmediato a los otros dos; así que subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano y doblaron en el salón principal, no obstante ellos no estaban ahí. Debían estar en ese piso, pues ellos los habrían escuchado su hubiesen bajado. En alguna otra habitación quizá… ¿Dónde más podrían estar?


	2. Apuesta

_Huhu~ aquí de vuelta con otro capítulo más para este fic "Dos Palabras" n.n Por alguna razón coffcoff extensión coffcoff Decidí hacerlo en 4 partes (: Así que será un four-shot no un two-shot..._

_En breve les explico el cambio; el fic seguirá llamándose "Dos palabras" porque el sentido de la historia sigue girando en torno a las palabras **Cita y Beso. **Sin embargo habrá dos capítulos extras **Apuesta y (no les haré spoiler) **donde se le dé un poco más de forma a todo esto xD en fin, ya lo verán ;) y espero sea de su agrado!_

_Basta de charla c: Y les dejo lo que es el segundo capítulo titulado "Apuesta" disfrútenlo! Y se aceptan Reviews xD_

_Gracias A Lile99 por el review! Se te quiere :3_

* * *

Llevaban rato mirándose sin decir ni una palabra. Ella permanecía sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y él parado de espaldas; ambos sumergidos en el pensamiento de cómo habían llegado a esto.

Hace un par de semanas atrás se había llevado a cabo el Festival Cultural en Lutwidge, cantos, actividades y juegos se podían observar en el auditorio y los salones de clases mientras que, en el patio se apreciaban los partidos de diversos equipos conformados en la escuela. El festival ya estaba por acabarse, era el último día de actividades en el que, todas éstas debían dar un final.

Ambos de sus equipos favoritos disputarían el primer lugar ese preciso día; y no obstante, era una gran oportunidad para salir juntos a mirar el partido y tomar algo. Se acomodaron en una de las bancas del estadio, él sentado mientras ella recostada en sus piernas, platicaban de cosas diversas mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello. El partido aún no comenzaba, así pues tenían unos momentos en lo que el previo entrenamiento terminaba.

Entre los gritos del entrenador y los constantes golpes al balón, Jenn pudo distinguir que éste le susurraba algo; sin embargo no pudo distinguir qué era, así que amablemente pidió al chico que repitiese lo que había murmurado. Reacomodando sus anteojos, el pelinegro se sonrojó, a la par que desviaba su cabeza hacia otro lado y musitó por lo bajo; esta vez, ella sí pudo escucharlo.

-¿U-Una apuesta?– preguntó sonrojada reincorporándose en la banca.

-Bueno…Si no quieres, está bien-

-¡No! N-no es eso…Es que, no acostumbro a apostar…B-Besos…-

-¿Eso significa…?-

-Hmm…– suspiró después de pensarlo unos segundos- Está bien, p-pero solo porque eres tú-

Un esbozo se dibujó en el rostro del chico quien la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. La apuesta estaba hecha; fuesen él o ella quien ganase, se darían lo que sería su primer beso. ¡Qué nervios! Divisaron acercándose a ellos al Nightray y su chica, así que se reintegraron en la banca y se sonrieron. Lamentablemente sus rostros seguían aún colorados por lo que acababa de suceder y esto no pasó por alto para Valentina quien los miró y volviéndose a la otra chica preguntó si todo estaba bien. Ésta asintió muy nerviosa y fingió que no sucedía nada y el oji-violeta desvió la mirada, acción que fue percibida por Elliot quien devolvió una mirada agresiva.

-¡Leo…!-

-¿Qué?– lo miró a los ojos- yo no eh hecho nada…-

Vale también lo miró y al instante regreso su mirada a la otra e insistió en qué había ocurrido, sin embargo ésta solo negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

-Hermanita…Me dices qué te hizo Leo o…-

-¡N-No! A Leo no lo toques…– se mordió el labio disimuladamente, pero falló. Vale pudo notar el pequeño gesto de la menor provocando un pensamiento "absurdo" pero muy acertado.

-Umm…Dime, ¿¡se besaron!?-

-¡Onee-chan!– se cubrió el rostro, muy sonrojada.

-…No aún… –interrumpió Leo.

Los tres le miraron atónitos. ¿En qué pensaba? Sin duda ella no diría nada; seguro si el chico había dicho tal cosa, sabía lo que hacía y qué decir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-¿No queda bastante claro, Elliot? No-nos-hemos-besado-a-ú-n…-

-Pero…lo harán, ¡¿cierto?!– añadió Valentina. Leo asintió- ¿quieres explicarte?-

-¿Qué quieres que te explique Vale-chan?-

-Idiota…– masculló el duque- "¿No queda bastante claro?"…¿A qué viene ese beso?-

-¿P-Para qué quieren saber, Vale-nee?– Jenn miró a Elliot y éste volteó la mirada, y luego posó su vista en la otra chica.

-Es curiosa la situación…– dijo hacia todos y comenzó a hablarse a ella misma- quizá lo acordaron, tal vez fue un juego…Quizá una apuesta –Al pronunciar eso último, la menor se estremeció y sus mejillas se colorearon de carmesí de nuevo- ¡¿Una apuesta?!

-¿Q-Qué te hace creer eso, nee?– disimuló.

-Tsk…– se quejó Elliot- posiblemente, solo tal vez, fue tu estúpido sonrojo ante la palabra ¡a-p-u-e-s-t-a!-

-¡Elliot! ¡Déjala en paz!– gritó el pelinegro.

El duque, su sirviente y la Bezarius discutían inútilmente mientras la chica Barma les observaba; pero a pesar de, parecía estar concentrada en otra cosa más que en la ilógica pelea. De repente, ésta hizo un comentario que logró que los tres detuvieran los gritos y se volvieran hacia ella emitiendo un parejo: "¿Uh?"

-Sí, que en qué consiste la apuesta-

-Un b-beso, Vale-nee– dijo nerviosa.

-No hermanita. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si Leo gana? ¿O si tú ganas?-

-Si Jen-chan gana, yo debo darle un beso-

-Y…si yo pierdo, yo debo darle el beso a Leo-

-¿Es todo?– les sonrió, ladina- ¿Por qué no hacer la apuesta más interesante?– Leo y Jenn le miraron nerviosos, mientras que el duque se le acercó y le abrazó para susurrarle al oído.

-Uhm…Princesa, creo que no deberías…-

-Shh– rió- yo sé lo que hago…- Elliot retrocedió.

-¿M-Más interesante?– preguntó la menor.

-Explícate Vale-chan– añadió Leo, curioso.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no convertir su apuesta en un reto?- el Nightray la miró y negó con la cabeza varias veces. Mirándolos y arqueando la ceja, Leo se volvió hacia la otra chica y le tomó la mano, nervioso.

-¿A-A qué te refieres con reto, hermanita?-

-Bueno, quien pierda es el que debe tomar la iniciativa, ¿no?-

-Ve al punto princesa…– interrumpió Elliot.

Ésta sonrió ladinamente una vez más y dedicó una fuerte presión visual. La Bezarius, quien mantenía un suave toque con la mano del pelinegro, la apretó un poco y él asintió inquieto.

-Bueno…estoy hablando de iniciativa. Dar un beso es una apuesta, sin embargo al hacer un reto me refiero a un caso mayor de iniciativa-

-¿Eh?– exclamó Leo confundido.

-…No lo sé, no lo sé… Un beso francés quizá…- complementó ella.

-Vale-chan, no comprendo, ¿u-un beso francés?– las mejillas del pelinegro y su chica se tornaron más rojas que una rosa silvestre.

-Ajá– Elliot golpeó su propia frente con su mano y ésta asintió.

-¿Apostaremos por ver cuál es el equipo que falle para determinar quién introducirá su lengua en el beso?-

-¡Leo!– repusieron Elliot y la Bezarius al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?– preguntó inocentemente.

-Tsk…no tienes que ser tan explícito…- refunfuñó sonrojado.

La Barma preguntó qué habían decidido; sin embargo ellos aún no lo pensaban. Después de meditarlo un lapso corto, se miraron mutuamente como buscando la aprobación del otro. Dudosa la chica asintió y esbozando una leve curva el chico también asintió. Pensar que se darían su primer beso pronto…y no solo eso, sería en los labios pero francés.

El duque refunfuñando observó mientras la mayor agitaba sus manos muy emocionada. Luego la tomó de la mano y se dieron media vuelta despidiéndose sutilmente y con una pícara sonrisa de parte de su hermanita.

Una vez que se marcharon, el contacto visual fue eterno, ninguno podía articular una palabra y sus rostros permanecían coloreados de rojo. Hasta que un silbatazo cortó las miradas; el partido ya había empezado…

Transcurrió un cierto rato en el que ambos equipos nada más se pasaban el balón. Para el medio tiempo seguían empatados a cero.

Un pensamiento se paseaba por la cabeza de la chica, ¿qué pasaba si empataban? No se había acordado nada; posiblemente la apuesta se anularía.

Iniciando el segundo tiempo, el equipo del pelinegro tomó ventaja por un gol al ángulo; por ahora él ganaba. La Bezarius no podía siquiera imaginarse el beso, ¿cómo sería si a ella le tocase tomar la iniciativa? Nerviosa mordía sus labios. No obstante, faltando un cuarto de tiempo para que finalizase, su equipo anotó otro gol, dándoles el empate nuevamente. Ella suspiró.

Noventa minutos de juego se habían ido, el marcador empataba uno a uno y todo se decidiría con un tiro libre a la portería a favor del equipo de ella. Sonó el silbato y el jugador centró el balón ágilmente. Tras un golpe en el travesaño, el balón entró en la portería; dos a uno a favor de Jenn.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En dónde? Eran la cuestión, pero ese beso que TÚ debías, ya estaba acordado…


End file.
